<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Taste by DarkJediQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647066">First Taste</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen'>DarkJediQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff Bingo, Genderbend, rule 63!Stiles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never thought that she would have everything that she wanted in life wrapped up in a Peter Hale shaped package.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Stiles Stilinski/Peter Hale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fluff Bingo [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Taste</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><strong>Year</strong>: Post Series<br/><strong>Spoilers</strong>: Everything<br/><strong>Notes</strong>: Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge. Bonus round for fluff needed during COVID-19 kerfuffle. For the prompt: Breakfast in Bed<br/><strong>Beta</strong>: Grammarly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stiles rolled over in bed and sighed as she found the warmth that Peter had left behind when he slipped from bed a few minutes before. She was still a little sore from the night before, her muscles aching in good and bad ways from the fight against the witches that had tried to make Beacon Hills their home. It had been a fight that Stiles had to take part in given that the switches were good against werewolves, and Scott and his pack hadn't been the greatest at getting them out of there beforehand.</p><p>Scott hadn't been aware that Stiles was in Beacon Hills to visit her father, so he had been shocked when Peter, Stiles, and Derek had shown up. He had tried to turn them away, and so Stiles had agreed to stay on the sidelines until they were needed. Scott had spent an hour negotiating for the witches to leave and not bother Beacon Hills anymore, but the head witch had her sights on the Nemeton, and so she wasn't going to give it up. Stiles had felt the spells that her sister-in-craft was weaving to bind the McCall pack to the land so that they could kill them. They had assumed that Peter and Derek were part of that pack and so only worked on the bonds that Scott had to his packmates. So it had backfired when Scott and his pack dropped, and Stiles had picked up her bat that was laced with mistletoe and cracked the head of the first witch to make her way to Stiles.</p><p>The coven was all dead by that end with Scott and his pack watching. Stiles had offered to let the witches so as long as they agreed to the binding of their powers. None of them had, and that showed that they would come back again. Stiles had let Derek and Peter take care of them, snapping each of their necks. The area had been cleansed afterward, and then their bodies were easily taken care of. It had been a good night, but Stiles had fought in a way that she hadn't in a long time, and her body was telling her that.</p><p>The smell of breakfast was enticing to Stiles, but not enough to get her out of bed. Peter's bed was warm in Derek's loft. Getting all of the morning sun, while also not having the sun right in her face made this a perfect spot for the bed. She felt happy at that moment. Happy enough that she kind of didn't want to leave the bed. The sounds of the two Hales puttering around on the lower floor was enough to make Stiles grab her cell phone and pay attention to what was going on in the world. Parrish had texted that the bodies were taken care of and that they had warrants out for their arrest in three different states for murder, so it wasn't like anyone was going to look too closely at the case file once Parrish had called it closed. One body was going to be never found, and the murder of the rest of the coven pinned on her. There would be a manhunt for her, but it would fail. Stiles hated that sometimes things were left on her Dad's plate that couldn't be solved, but given the trail of other states that could never find the coven, it wasn't like it was going to pile up on her father for this.</p><p>Stiles rolled over as the door opened up, and Peter came in with a tray balanced on the one hand. He shut the door with the other before walking over to the bed. Stiles rolled onto her back and looked up at Peter. He was just in a pair of sleep pants that hung low on his hips. He looked like sex walking, and the sight made Stiles started to get aroused. The way that Peter's eyes crinkled at the corners told her that Peter smelled her.</p><p>The relationship had been slow to start for Stiles. She had been attracted to Peter from just about the get-go, but he had been insane, and then he was dead, then back alive and learning how to live with what he had done while crazy with the Alpha power and a brain that wasn't fully healed. Peter had ended up leaving Beacon Hills after helping to get the Nogitsune out of Stiles' body. He had been in the background, healing his mind and learning to live with what he had done while the Alpha Pack attacked. Stiles knew that he helped more than most of the pack thought as Derek and Cora were his only family left, and he would never allow them to come to harm if he could stop it.</p><p>After the reveal of the supernatural to her father, Stiles had been pushed to get through school as quickly as possible so that she could get the hell out of there. Stiles had fought it as first until she realized that she was on the outside after everything, and Scott and the rest of the pack didn't trust her anymore. So Stiles got the hell out of there, Derek and Cora tagging along with her to New York, where Derek still had an apartment that was more than big enough for the three of them. Noah made Derek Stiles' guardian while she was underage until she turned eighteen.</p><p>Derek made sure that Stiles called her father at least every other day and checked in himself to let him know how things were going. Every once in a while, Derek would fly back to Beacon Hills to take care of something for the Sheriff. Cora would stay to make sure that Stiles was safe as it seemed even being across the country, the Supernatural just didn't want to let Stiles go.</p><p>Stiles fell in with a good crowd and found out that the reason why Derek had chosen Columbia for his degree was the college had a long history with the Supernatural, and Stiles was able to learn how to use her Spark.</p><p>Halfway through Stiles' junior year, Peter had shown up after Noah had turned him in their direction. The apartment was more than big enough for him to join them with Cora moving into Stiles' room.</p><p>By the end of senior year, it had been evident to everyone but Stiles that Peter was courting her. Peter had always been a little more open with her than anyone else in the McCall pack, but this was different, and Stiles had just put it down to pack. Until she had gone out to what she thought was a family meal only to find Peter there, and it was romantic. Stiles had freaked out a little but not at the whole date thing, but just that she had never noticed. It hadn't been long before Stiles had just moved into Peter's bedroom.</p><p>Even though they slept in the same bed every single night, Stiles and Peter hadn't had sex yet. It had been two months since she had moved into Peter's room, but she just wasn't ready. Stiles was still a virgin, and she blamed that solely on the Supernatural and how much of a cock block it was. After turning eighteen and still not having sex, it had become a big thing for her. She was afraid that she would suck, and her first time would suck because of that.</p><p>"Good morning, Darling," Peter said as he laid the tray down with more than enough food for the both of them along with her cup of coffee to start the day while Peter had a pot of tea on there for him and for her once she was done with her coffee. Stiles settled in with the tray in front of her and grabbed the bacon that was on there. Derek made the best-damned bacon.</p><p>"Good morning," Stiles said as she leaned in for a kiss when Peter got settled on the bed beside her. She was wearing one of his long-sleeved shirts that she loved to sleep in. She loved sleeping in his clothes, the scent of him all over her.</p><p>"What are your plans for today?"</p><p>"Dad wants me to stop by the station and get a feel for the new loaner guy that he was sent from the State to learn about the new system that's being put in place. There is something hinky about him, according to Dad. Then after that, I was going to hit up the tea shop and stock up on that peach tea that I love that I can't get out in New York. After that, I have no plans, why?" Stiles picked up her fork to eat her eggs.</p><p>"Well, I was hoping to talk you into staying in bed for a little while after we eat, and then you will still have plans for everything else. I think."</p><p>"You think?" Stiles wondered what Peter thought they were going to do in bed that would take long enough that she might not make it to the tea store.</p><p>"Sweetie, you are not going to leave the bed until I was satisfied that you are satisfied."</p><p>Peter said nothing else as they both focused on eating. It was not all that strange, and it was something that happened more often than not first thing in the morning. Stiles would be thinking bout schooling and what was going on there with her post-graduate studies. Yet, Peter never made it seem like it was a big thing that needed to have attention brought to it. It was nice to just be around him and not have to talk if she didn't want to. Lord knew that she talked a lot if she was on a tangent. Her studies had just made use of her ability to follow a thread until she found the start of the spool as it were. She was a hell of a lot better at research now than she used to be.</p><p>The food was cleared away, and Stiles was clutching her cup of tea. Peter carried the food tray over to the door and set it down beside it. Nowhere near the opening of the door but close enough it wouldn't be forgotten. He turned to face Stiles, and she could see the glint in his eyes that said he was up to no good. He stalked back to the bed, and Stiles barely had time to get her mug set down before Peter was pulling on her foot and laying her down flat on the bed.</p><p>"Peter!" Stiles exclaimed as she tried to get away from him. It didn't work. Her legs were still under the blankets where it was warm. She hadn't slept in pants at all, just her girl style briefs that she liked.</p><p>Peter grinned at her before lifting the end of the blankets and slipping under them. Stiles laughed as his soft beard rubbed on her calf as he scented up her leg. Stiles didn't even move at all, with the feeling of arousal filling her. She had been aroused by Peter many times, especially when they made out on the couch in the apartment in New York, but he never pushed when Stiles ended it before either of them could get off. He had never seemed upset by it even though he had to think she was some frigid cunt. Pushing at her legs a little, Peter had her knees bent, and her legs splayed before Stiles even knew what was happening. She was in clean clothes, well as clean as they could be after changing into them after her shower and sleeping in them. But the way that Peer was trapped under the blanket, there was no escaping the scent of her arousal.</p><p>Stiles wanted to run away but she stayed. She had no clue what Peter's plans were for her and she did want to know. Maybe just going with the flow was going to be enough to get her over the issues that she had. Peter would never push, and if it was too much and she asked him to stop, he would. She knew that. She trusted him a great deal. It wasn't hard to love him either, he was full of an intensity that Stiles just lapped up. There wasn't anything that he would do to make her happy, even if those things were illegal.</p><p>A kiss pressed to her belly told Stiles that Peter had bypassed her groin totally. She lifted up the blanket to look at him, and he just grinned up at her with his eyes shining blue at her.</p><p>"Do you want to get naked for me, sweetheart?" Peter asked as he braced himself on his arms and looked at her.</p><p>Stiles swallowed and reached down to pull the hem of the shirt over her head. She tossed it away, leaving her more naked in front of Peter, in front of anyone outside of her parents, when she was younger than she had ever been. She wanted to reach up and cover up her chest even though she was wearing a sports bra. She had breasts that were just big enough that she needed to sleep in something to contain them. Even though the rest of her body was pretty lithe, she had gotten her breasts from her mother's side of the family, which meant bigger than the rest of her from suggested they should be. When she had started to fill out faster than her classmates, she had felt weird about it all. She felt weird about her body as a whole, really. She had scars in places that most people didn't, from creatures that most didn't think were real.</p><p>Shaking, Stiles reached for her bra, and she took a deep breath. Peter's hands grabbed her as he sat up on the bed, stopping her.</p><p>"That's enough for now, Stiles. Let's have some fun like this."</p><p>Stiles nodded her head, and when she was done, she looked down to see that Peter was already hard, his cock jutting out and not being constrained by his sleep pants at all. She had seen him naked three times before, and she knew the size of him when he was soft. She hadn't seen him when he was hard. Usually, if he was, he was still in jeans or slacks. Peter took her hands in a light grip as he started to lower himself down. He nosed at the top of her briefs and then kissed up her stomach. Kissing every single scar that was there. She knew exactly where every single one was, and it seems that Peter did too.</p><p>As he moved up her body, Peter pressed her hands down into the bed just a little harder until she was a panting and writhing mess that was using Peter's hands as the only point that was keeping her from breaking apart. She had never been so aroused when she wasn't playing with herself. She knew she was wet enough that the fabric at her sex had to be dripping wet.</p><p>Peter moved up to breathe over her breast, the warm air even reaching her skin around her nipple. She moaned and thrust up, trying to get Peter to do something more than just teasing her. Peter must have agreed that it was the time before he suctioned his mouth over her breast, even with the bra still on. Stiles whimpered at the feel of a mouth on her breast even with fabric between them. She felt the slow drag of a tongue over her nipple, and it was enough to set her off. She shook as she came from just that.</p><p>A smug look on his face, Peter looked up at Stiles as she came down from orgasm. He kissed up the swell of her breast that was outside of the bra and kept on going until he could kiss her. The kiss didn't last nearly as long as she wanted, and Stiles whined when he pulled away.</p><p>"Oh, my love, do not worry, I'll kiss you again, on your lips both of them. But right now, you smell so sweet and ripe that I need to get my tongue between your other lips."</p><p>Peter let go of her hands and then dragged his down her body until he slipped his fingers under her underwear. He swept the cloth off of her with ease. It felt damned good, his warm hands on her legs before he spread her legs again to get between them. Peter grabbed the pillow he had used the night before and slipped it under her hips to angle her sex to where he could get to it to do what he wanted and how Stiles wanted.</p><p>She wanted it so much that if Peter didn't get his lips on her, she was going to grab his face and shove it down there. She had thought about it a lot before. What kind of lover Peter would be. He took a lot of care in his life on what kind of man he was, and he enjoyed the happiness that taking his time with things gave him. He never rushed anything. He was more than content to just take his time, even when eating. He saved his favorite thing for last.</p><p>"Speak up now, love. If you want me to go and get a condom. I know you are on the pill. I smelled it when you started to take it when you were younger. But that doesn't mean that you want unprotected sex. I'm clean. I've been tested by orders of my Alpha." Peter waited for Stiles to shake her head no before he settled onto the bed.</p><p>Stiles laughed at that. She remembered when Derek demanded it the night that Stiles had come home from the date with him. Stiles had found it endearing, and it had helped show her that Derek did love her like a sibling. It felt nice to have a sibling when she had never had one before. She had thought that Scott was what it was like to have a sibling, and it kind of was, just not the good kind. Scott didn't know what it was to do something just for someone because you were fond of them. Stiles wasn't even sure that he loved his mother.</p><p>"Sweetheart, quit thinking about him," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles didn't say a damned thing about that. Peter had told her before that she was a certain scent on her when she was thinking of Scott. Peter had also been insanely jealous of Scott a few times, but it was only looking back at everything that had given her that look at him.</p><p>Peter rubbed his thumbs across Stiles' thighs, making her shiver in anticipation of what was next. Oral sex had been something that Stiles had figured that no man really liked to do, given what she heard others at school saying about their boyfriends, even in college. Yet here he was, pressing his nose to her mound and inhaling like he did his morning cup of tea.</p><p>Stiles felt herself getting wetter at the thought of that. Peter pressed with his hands, opening up her legs more, and Stiles knew that he was looking at her. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do, open her legs more or close them so that he couldn't see her at all. She swallowed as she tried to fight the wave of indecision before Peter took it away from her. She felt the tip of his tongue touch her right below her hole and then drag up, licking up whatever juices had seeped out of her. Stiles grabbed the bed to stop herself from tugging his head away from her. She wanted this, but she didn't at the same time.</p><p>Peter lifted his hands up from holding her legs open, and Stiles didn't move them at all. She waited to see what Peter was going to do next before she decided what she wanted to do. Peter slid his hands in on her thighs until his hands were under her ass, and his thumbs were spreading her folds open.</p><p>"Breathe," Peter said.</p><p>Sties took a deep breath and let it out slowly. When her lungs were pretty much empty, Peter licked her again, pressing harder on her hold and the tip of his tongue pushing inside. Stiles breathed in again when Peter lifted his tongue. She pushed herself up to where she was resting her upper body on her elbows and forearms. Peter looked smug as he looked up at her again. He lowered his head and kept eye contact with her the whole way as he started licking again.</p><p>When Stiles couldn't take it anymore, she flopped back, grabbing the bedding again. Peter had a wicked mouth for verbal eviscerating someone, but Stiles had never really put that thought with this before.</p><p>Stiles felt another orgasm washing over her as Peter pressed at her hole with his thumb as he pushed his tongue in as far as he could get it. Peter's other hand was the only thing that kept her from bucking him off of her as she jerked through an intense orgasm.</p><p>Peter kissed up her tummy, ignoring her breasts to press her into the bed, his tongue delving into her mouth. Stiles had tasted herself before it was one of the first things she had learned about herself, that she liked how she tasted, but that was nothing compared to how she tasted with Peter mixed into. Peter hiked her up, pressing her into the head of the bed as he rutted his pajama covered cock into her folds. Stiles grabbed hold of one shoulder and then the back of his neck so that he couldn't get his mouth away from her at the same time she ground down into him.</p><p>"I've heard you before," Peter said as he shifted some, and then Stiles was feeling his hard length pressing into her. He got a hand between them, holding his cock still as he lowered her down with his other hand down onto him.</p><p>Stiles felt her body accepting him, expanding in ways that it never had before. She had tried a dildo once before, bought the day that she turned eighteen at a shop three towns away from Beacon Hills where the people there didn't know her as the Sheriff's daughter. It hadn't felt good to her, so she had just kept on getting off with her hand.</p><p>Peter let her settle down onto him slowly, stretching her just a little before letting her body adjust. Stiles expected a sharp feeling of pain, but there was nothing. She felt full. Peter buried his face in Stiles' neck as he bottomed out inside of her.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell me?" Peter asked.</p><p>"What?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"That this is your first time?" Peter asked.</p><p>"What does it matter?" Stiles pulled Peter's head up to look at her. She cupped his face and rubbed her nose on his. "What would you have done differently?"</p><p>"Roses and a date."</p><p>"We had a date, you brought me breakfast in bed. I don't need roses. This was better than anything I ever thought my first time could be. It's me and it's you, and we are together."</p><p>Peter pushed in to kiss her again, and Stiles let him. She moved on him, rocking a little, getting used to the feel of a cock inside of her. It was vastly different than the dildo.</p><p>"Tonight, you are going to lay there and take what I want to do to you. I want you aching for me inside of you. I want you to beg before I take you again." Peter ducked his head and licked at her nipple again, soaking the fabric there.</p><p>Stiles arched up into it, and it rocked Peter just that little bit more inside of her. She moaned at the feel, and she kept on moving. She knew how Peter liked her to rock in his lap when they made out, but this was only slightly different than that.</p><p>"Can I take this off?" Peter asked as he thumbed at her nipple. When Stiles didn't answer right away, Peter leaned down and licked at the cloth-covered skin before sucking. Stiles jerked at the lust that flared through her body at that. Playing with her nipples had never felt this good. She hadn't been able to do anything like this before, but she had played with them a great deal.</p><p>"Yes," Stiles hissed as Peter took up rubbing at her other nipple with his thumb.</p><p>Peter didn't reach up and just jerk it off like Stiles knew a lot of guys like to do, he grabbed the upper edge and pulled it down to expose her flesh without actually removing the bra. She shuddered at the first touch of tongue to her flesh. She held onto him tightly with one hand on his neck and the other on his shoulder to help her as she rocked on him. He was grinding back into her as well, so they were never separated all that long. It was fucking good to her. She was loving this and was sad that she hadn't had this before now. She knew that it wouldn't be like with anyone but Peter but months she had been too shy to start anything because she figured that as long as the sex wasn't happening, she could keep him.</p><p>He swapped to her other breast, releasing it the same that he had the first one and tweaked her sensitive one with his other hand. Stiles couldn't help the orgasm that came over her with that. She felt herself clenching on him, tight enough that it nearly hurt to keep on rocking on him, she was gripping him so tightly. Stiles felt worn out when she came done from the orgasm, but she was still rocking on Peter, trying to get him off.</p><p>"Oh, no, my lovely." Peter kissed up her neck, gently pulling the sports bra off of her as he did. He kissed her after throwing the fabric away from them. Then his hands were rubbing all over her back before holding her tight as Peter moved them, laying Stiles down on the bed and bracing himself on his hands above her. Stiles wrapped her legs around him and held on tightly as Peter started to thrust in and out of her. She groaned as he pulled nearly all the way out of her before pushing back in at a leisurely pace. He slowly dropped down until they were touching from mouth to hips, Peter keeping the thrust ups until she was rocking down onto his cock as much as she could as she felt herself getting aroused fully again.</p><p>"Please," Stiles said when she was right on the edge of orgasm, and Peter was keeping himself from the angle tat Stiles wanted. She tried to move her hips to find it, but Peter just grinned and held her still with one hand.</p><p>"Your cunt is magnificent. You feel like I could do this for hours and not get bored. You taste like mana from heaven, and I want to keep my head between your thighs for a day to coax every single noise that I can from you as I eat you out. Your body was made for this, taking my cock. We aren't leaving this room until I am sure that I can tell every single little noise you make from any other noise. Until all that I can smell are your arousal and satiation. And when the time comes, I want to know what it feels like to fuck you while you are full of my pup. When your body is swollen with child, and I know that its mine. But only when you are ready."</p><p>Stiles came like that, with Peter telling her everything that he loved about her that had nothing to do with sex. From the pout on her lips when her tea was gone, and she had to wait for more to brew. Or when Derek ate the last cookie, and she chased him around the house with a spray bottle calling him a bad dog. All of the moments that she was ridiculous, and he loved it because she did it because she felt safe and loved. That she was more than happy to be a bitch when she was on her period if she felt like it and all that Derek and Peter did was give her chocolate and let her watch whatever action movie she wanted because seeing people dying was the only thing that made her happy. That or killing pixel people or aliens.</p><p>Peter buried himself all the way to the hilt as he came, pressing them together so much that Stile was pretty sure she could taste his cock in her throat. Peter's teeth were on her shoulder, holding her tightly to him as he grunted and fucked her the last few times. It was only when he had nothing left, and his cock was softened that it was nearly slipping out on its own that he let go of her throat and shifted to where his head was pillowed on her chest between her breasts. Stiles carded one of her hands through his hair, and the other was moving up and down his back. It was something that she liked when he did when she woke up on his chest. She hoped that he liked it as well.</p><p>"How did you know?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Your scent, there was a bit of relief when I entered you. It's something that I wasn't expecting, and then you seemed like you were learning what it felt like to have a cock inside of you. I've never bedded a virgin before, but it was the only thing that fit what was going on."</p><p>"There wasn't a boy at the high school that I would have wanted to have sex with, and then even my college freshman year, no one really stood out. I mean, I got hit on by so many guys, but they were only ever drunk."</p><p>"And drunk boys don't care what they stick their cock in. Oh, sweetheart." Peter pushed himself up to where he was balanced on one arm. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and rubbed at her cheek before he trailed his fingers down her throat and cupped a breast. "You've got perfect sized breasts. Just enough to fill my hand and to bounce. I can't wait to see what you look like when you are riding my cock and they bouncing up and down. Your tummy is flat and just muscled enough that I love tracing my fingers on it. Your cunt is hot and perfect for my cock. That the other boys never looked past whatever they saw on the outside is their loss. Your mind is sharp, and your tongue is brutal when it needs to be. If I thought that the Gods would have made me someone perfect, I never would have thought they would drop you into my lap at the perfect time. I got better for you. I came back when I knew that I could be someone who was worthy of love. Derek knew my intention from the moment I arrived in New York. He knew, and he said that it was my decision. He didn't think that I would win your affection, and then we came home from that date."</p><p>"Peter," Stiles said as she reached up and traced his lips with her thumb. He nipped at the tip of it when she started to draw it away. She knew that he liked the way that she looked, but she hadn't realized that he liked the way she looked that much. It was almost too much. Peter loved her, and Stiles knew it, but she hadn't realized just how deep in love with her he was. "I love you."</p><p>"I love you, too, Stiles. I never want to part from you. I want to bring you breakfast in bed every single weekend that I can and make love to you afterward. I want soft nights at home where we have a fire going and just breathe in each other's spaces." Peter leaned down to kiss her again, the kiss turning from soft and gentle to hard and heavy with just a few licks of her tongue on his lips.</p><p>Peter was getting hard again against her stomach, she could feel his hips thrusting just a little. The thought of having it inside of her was making Stiles feel wet again. She could feel Peter inside of her still. His seed slipping down to between her asscheeks, but she wanted him again.</p><p>Stiles pulled Peter's lips from hers and tipped her head to the side, showing her neck in a move of submission. "Mark me as yours."</p><p>"Stiles," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles knew that it was an old custom that many humans didn't do anymore, but having the bite of Peter's on her shoulder with his wolf teeth would mark her as his forever. No shifter would ever touch her again, even if Stiles left Peter. The only time that one might is if Peter was dead or he was convicted of abusing her.</p><p>"Claim me and then mount me," Stiles said.</p><p>Peter dropped his head down and groaned, but he moved to lift his lower body from hers before he cupped her sex, two fingers slipped inside of her and Stiles was about to yell at him about playing when they could be fucking when she felt the tight pull of the pain drain. She hadn't even noticed how tender her body was from taking him the first time. It went away, but she could still his fingers inside of her.</p><p>Their second time was full of passion and lust. It felt so damned good that Stiles could barely stay up on her knees as Peter pounded into her from behind. It was animalistic, and it was so damned good that Stiles was pretty sure that sex was forever ruined for her. Peter rolled them go gently when he was done and draped Stiles across his body. Stiles felt like a puddle of goo, and she wasn't sure that she could move at all. Her neck ached from where Peter had marked her, but she knew that when he was done scenting her, and they got cleaned up, he would drain the pain from there as well before bandaging it up.</p><p>Stiles was nearly asleep when she heard the knock on the door.</p><p>"Stiles, your father is here," Derek said loud enough for even Stiles' human ears to hear.</p><p>Grumbling, Stiles started to roll off of Peter. She knew that she stunk, there was no way that she didn't and even though a shower wasn't going to remove enough of the smell to where Derek couldn't smell her, at least her father wouldn't. She had a promise to fulfill to him, but she didn't need to smell like a brothel.</p><p>"I'm getting in the shower. I'll be down as soon as I am done."</p><p>Derek made a noise that sounded a little like a whine. Stiles laughed as she could picture his screwed up face. The same one that he made when he came back to the apartment after a session of making out had got a little out of hand, and the scent of arousal filled the apartment.</p><p>Peter stumbled in just as Stiles was finishing up, and he pulled her out of the spray and kissed her before dunking himself under it. Stiles only had a little bit left to clean, so she grabbed her vaginal wash and wasn't shocked when Peter took it from her. He soaped up his hand and cleaned her perfectly, draining the last little pain that was there from muscles being used in ways that they usually weren't. Stiles was looking forward to that not being a thing, and she was going to make sure that it happened as soon as possible.</p><p>"You are horrible," Stiles said when Peter's fingers slipped inside of her when all of the soap was gone. She groaned at the feel of arousal that flared inside of her.</p><p>"Just a little promise of what happens if you get rid of your father as soon as possible."</p><p>Stiles slipped away from him and dried off before dressing. She ran a towel through her pixie cut before she headed out of the room. Her father was sitting at the counter in the kitchen with a cup of coffee. Stiles looked to see that it was closer to noon than it was to morning, and she flushed a little at the look that Derek gave her.</p><p>"Hey, Dad, do you remember that promise I made to you when you gave me the talk?" Stiles asked.</p><p>Derek snorted into his cup of coffee as he started the pot for the water for tea for her and Peter.</p><p>"Yes, Stiles, I do." Noah looked at Derek for a second before looking at Stiles again.</p><p>"Well, that happened."</p><p>"Yes, I'm sure that it did. I assumed you just never wanted to tell me. I've known for a while now, Stiles. Years, in fact."</p><p>Stiles snorted and shook her head. "No, Daddio, I mean that it happened today."</p><p>Noah snorted the coffee he had been sipping at. It got all over the counter.</p><p>"What did you do to your poor father, Stiles?" Peter asked as he came up behind her. His arm went around her waist and pulled her into him.</p><p>"I was just fulfilling a promise that I made to him when I was twelve."</p><p>"And what promise was that?" Peter asked.</p><p>"To tell him when I lost my virginity," Stiles said.</p><p>"You are serious?" Noah asked as tossed away the napkins he had used to wipe at his face and the counter a little.</p><p>"Yes, Daddy Dearest."</p><p>"So it wasn't that Jackson boy, and that's why you put him in the transport van?"</p><p>"NO!" Stiles started to laugh at that.</p><p>"I just...he was so pissed and smug about it all. I figured that he had done something like talking you into sex and then dropped you. He seemed like the boy that would do that."</p><p>"Nope, that was totally because of the fact that he turned into a murder lizard. I didn't lie about that. He was an asshole, and he did try and feel me up once, but Lydia took care of that. I think she stepped on his balls after she kneed him in them. For touching someone who didn't want to be touched. Nope, I am recently sexually active."</p><p>"And that's all that I need to know about that, really. I promise I believe you." Noah looked a little uncomfortable, but he also looked a little happy, maybe even a little bit proud.</p><p>"I made you that promise since you figured that I wouldn't go to you since you weren't mom, and I didn't want to ever break it." Stiles walked around the island her father was sitting at, and she hugged him close. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back just as tightly. Stiles felt safe in his arms just like she always had, but there was something else there as well. She felt like he knew that she was safe, and he didn't have to hold onto her nearly as tightly as he always had when she was growing up.</p><p>"You'll marry her at some point, yes?" Noah asked.</p><p>"When we are both ready for that, yes."</p><p>"No kids until she's ready as well."</p><p>"Of course. Human birth control works just as effective for werewolf sperm. It's not like it can override what the birth control does to a body. She'll have children when she is ready and not a moment before."</p><p>"Oh, my God." Stiles pulled out of her father's hug and sought refuge with the only sane person in the room.</p><p>Derek wasn't shocked when Stiles cuddled into him, burying her face in his shoulder and trying not to start laughing her ass off. This is what happened when too many blunt people were in the same room.</p><p>"And if I ever find a bruise on her body that she didn't want, I will shoot you full of wolfbane and dump you in a river."</p><p>"I'm sure that you'll have help from Stiles."</p><p>"Is there anything that needs to be discussed about goats and chickens?" Stiles asked, lifting her head up so that she could speak clearly.</p><p>"Goats taste funny, and I prefer not to pluck fowl. Now a good deer, that might be the way to go."</p><p>Stiles started to laugh just as Derek barked out a sharp laugh. He wrapped his arms around Stiles tightly and pulled her along with him into the living room. He settled on the couch and pulled her down to where her head was pillowed on his thigh. It felt good to be around her Alpha at the moment.</p><p>"How do you feel about steak for lunch, dear?" Peter called out a while later.</p><p>"Only if we go out," Stiles called back.</p><p>"Of course. That place you like that makes the steaks just perfect. And before that, we will go ring shopping."</p><p>"I'm not marrying your ass right now!" Stiles yelled.</p><p>"But that bite means that I need something on you for the humans, so a promise ring. I've had my eye on a few here at that little shop that you like. They have been holding them for me since I sent Derek shopping for them. I never wanted to do it anywhere but where we met. So you'll pick out a nice ring to wear that tells the humans you are claimed, and then we will go and eat, and if your former pack has an issue with that, well, they can stuff it."</p><p>"You know I'd pay money to see that. Scott getting upset at Stiles getting married to you. According to Scott and the stories that he tells, the Hales are the authors of all of his woes. He just can't complain enough. There are a few who have taken to crossing the street to get away from him. And after last night and him trying to paint you guys as the people who caused it even though I have evidence that I called you in as a consultant, Peter. Deaton tried to back him up, but the new FBI agent that I thought was a piece of shit who has taken an eye on the cases that have run cold in town, ripped him a new one. It seems that he's a friend of a friend and came to rid this town of Deaton. He was arrested this morning. That's why I came around."</p><p>"Ah, Hotch," Peter said.</p><p>Stiles sat up on the couch and looked at her father across the room. "Agent Aaron's in town, and you didn't tell me?!" Stiles tried to climb over the ouch, but Derek just grabbed her.</p><p>"No. He sent one of his other agents. He's stuck in DC for something. And I didn't know that you knew Agent Hotchner."</p><p>"We met over a case that was I was the second seat on that the BAU helped on before the fire. He's an Alpha werewolf. An old family line just like the Hales. I had forgotten about him, but I found his card from back then, and his office number was still the same. I told him what I thought about Deaton, and he said he would take care of it. I assumed he would send a whole unit."</p><p>"No, just a know it all Doctor."</p><p>"Doctor Spencer, dad, you are in the dog house, no steak for you. Where is he?" Stiles made it out of Derek's hands then, and she rushed at her father.</p><p>"He's still at the station. I'm sure that he would join us for a meal if you all didn't mind adding a fifth to the meal. Doctor Reid kept up with all of Stiles' questions when she was thirteen, and they were in town for a case that had bled over to Beacon County from a neighboring county."</p><p>"Small world, huh?" Derek asked.</p><p>"I've not seen Doctor Spencer in years, but he's coming to help me with my Ph.D. dissertation. He said so. He emailed me about it. I can't believe that I never knew that Agent Aaron's a werewolf, but that makes a lot of sense. He was very protective of Doctor Spencer."</p><p>Noah started to cough a little.</p><p>"What?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"I think he's mated to Hotch."</p><p>Stiles started to bounce on her feet, and she rushed over to get her shoes. She was gone from the loft as soon as she had them on. She only remembered that she hadn't grabbed keys until she was halfway down the elevator. She hit the next floor and went back up. Peter was already walking to met her with keys in hand as well as a coat. Stiles slipped the coat on and then dragged Peter after her.</p><p>"Your father and Derek will join us after your father finishes his coffee. He said he didn't want to hear your screeches at Doctor Reid."</p><p>"He always kept in contact with me through email after that. I would ask him questions, and he would answer in ways that made me feel like an adult. He kept on pushing me through it all as well. He helped me get into Columbia and understood why I didn't want help getting into Caltech. He knew, didn't he? That there were things going on in Beacon Hills and wanted me away from there."</p><p>"He probably did know a little but probably not that you were in the thick of it."</p><p>Stiles let Peter get into the drivers' seat as she tried to puzzle over everything.</p><p>Doctor Spencer was outside of the station when they pulled up. He was on the phone, and Stiles just looked at him. He was a lot older than he had been the last time she had seen him in person. She had followed him on the news and everything that he did with the BAU, but it was different in person. He had a happy and soft smile on his face, and Stiles knew it was the same kind of smile that PEter had on his face when he was talking about her. He was grinning when he caught sight of her, and he hung up the phone. He stopped, though, when he saw Peter getting out as well.</p><p>"Stiles," Doctor Spencer said. He looked at her and caught sight of the bandage on her neck. His eyes turned a very interesting color with that. "Are you okay?"</p><p>"This?" Stiles rolled her shoulder and laughed. "Yeah, it's long overdue, really. Doctor Spencer Reid, this is Peter Hale, Peter, this is Doctor Spencer. The second man that I got a crush on when I was a teenager. The first was Agent Aaron."</p><p>"Mister Hale," Doctor Spencer said as he held out his hand. He made sure to show off his own mating mark on his neck. "Alpha Hotchner extends his thanks for letting us know about Deaton. He's actually wanted for crimes from before he settled down here so we can put a twenty-year-old crime to rest in Florida. You know, even in DC, we got rumors of a girl who ran with the wolves who were settled here, but we never got the name. Was that you the entire time, Stiles?"</p><p>"Yes. Scott was my best friend, and he was attacked and bitten by an Alpha because I talked him into going out the night that he got bit. Then it all just went downhill from there."</p><p>"Yes, the Alpha was excused for his crimes when he came to a tribunal to get his crimes released. There were a few things that he had to do, and submitting to an Alpha and living under him the rest of his life was one of them. I was shocked when you went to your nephew."</p><p>"Well, where my nephew was, was were Stiles was, and she was the whole reason why I did what I did."</p><p>The look on Doctor Spencer's face said it all. Peter had confessed his love in front of them and even then would have done what they wanted. Stiles tucked herself into his side and kissed his cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, you can bring me breakfast in bed every weekend for the rest of our lives."</p>
<h1>The End</h1>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!</p><p>I can be found on MeWe <a href="https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1">here</a>, join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>